Beneath the Surface
by Sesshomaru's Lady 122
Summary: Kagome is stuck on her side of the well after the final battle. Two years have passed when finally the magic of the well returns. It is weak but she try to return to the past, where she believes that she belongs. Where will she end up this time?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Inuyasha or Naruto.

Chapter One

She pounded her fist on the worn wood of the ancient well. With each breath, she prayed for it to work once more and let her through. It was the same almost every day. She would look and see the old well house and hope would spring back that maybe, just maybe it would work once more. She had placed so much faith and hope in the idea that one day she would be able to go back.

It had been two years now and she has tried to get back but has yet to feel any power coming from the well. With her powers no longer sealed, she thought that maybe she could use them to help the well to work, again but in the end, she was not sure how to go about it.

It hurt so much; she had lost her dearest friends. The ones that she shared a bond with that was forged through trials and experiences that no one would believe or understand. Sango, Miroku, little Shippo, Inuyasha, Koga and his tribe, and even Sesshomaru; she wished that she could see them again. It was like she had left a piece of herself behind.

She felt out of place here.

This was where she was born. This is where she was raised. She knew and understood this world though now she felt lost and like she didn't belong. It was in these moments that she would go out to the old well house and the desperate need to return would take its toll.

It went on like this for nearly a year before her family really began to worry. She had brushed off the dates that her friends tried to set her up on. She rarely left the shrine for more than a couple of hours. She didn't want to go to college with her friends so she worked around the shrine and held special nights where she would dress as a priestess and tell the tales of the Shikon Jewel.

Finally her mother told her that she needed to move past this and get on with her life. If the well reopened then she was happy for her but she could not let life pass her by. If she continued on this way, she was going to wake up one day and realize that she had let her life slip away. She was eighteen now and had to be an adult about the situation. It would be hard but things would get easier as time passed.

Eventually, she gave into to her mother. She still refused to go on dates but she would go out with her friends and some times go for weekend trips. It was a trying experience. Her friends still didn't get it when she said no dates, she meant no dates! After several disastrous surprise dates and forced outings they came to understand that Kagome was still stuck on her old boyfriend.

~*~*~*~Two years since the well closed~*~*~*~

Throwing down the heavy bags, Kagome fell heavily on the couch. Shopping with Ayumi, Eri and Yuka was at times more difficult than dealing with Naraku. Of course, there is _always_ a sale. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at that. It was as close to a real laugh as one could get from her these days.

Leaning back on the couch, she let her mind wander to happier times; times that included mythical beings and legends, heroes and heroines, villains and treachery. As her eyes closed and a smile lined her mouth, though it was small. But nonetheless, it was a true heart-felt smile.

She was drifting off to sleep when she felt it. At first she thought that she was dreaming again and ignored it, but then she felt the pulse the second time. She slowly rose up to a sitting position almost afraid to hope that it was true. She felt the slow build of power though it was still weak. It was coming from the direction of the well.

A slow smile appeared on her face. It began to spread until it was a bright smile that was reminiscent of times past. She raced to the door and out to the old wooden structure that surrounded the well. She threw back the door and practically fell down the stairs in her haste to get to the bottom. When she reached the bottom, she stepped slowly toward the edge. She hesitantly raised her hand out to touch the rim. When her fingers came into contact with the softened, worn wood, tears began to fall.

Falling to her knees, she leaned against the ancient wood of the well and felt the magic flow within. She sat there for several minutes feeling the ancient magic of the well as it washed against her senses. After some time, she sat up and wiped away the tears. With a nod of affirmation, she was ready. It was time to go back where she felt she now belonged.

Running back into the house, she yelled out to her mother, brother and grandfather. She raced upstairs to her room and grabbed her pack. It wasn't the same old yellow one but it was just as sturdy and was just as stuffed. It was always on stand by just in case.

Taking one last look around her room, she grabbed the photo of her mother, brother and grandfather and stuffed into the pack as well. Making sure that she missed nothing else, she picked up the precious bow that Kikyo had her retrieve and her quiver of arrows.

Her mother knew that it was going to come to this one day, some how she knew that Kagome's destiny was not here in this time. She loved her daughter dearly but she also knew that she had to let her go.

After a few tears and a few more hugs, Kagome was ready. They all walked her to the well house and waited and watched as she made her way to the rim of the well. As she sat on the edge, turning back one last time, Kagome smiled and waved as she leaped off into the well's magic.

The passage seamed shorter than she remembered but it has been two years since the last time she came through. Landing softly on the dirt floor, she looked up to see open sky. She let out the breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding. It looked a little different but it had been a little while since she was here last. Arranging her pack, bow and quiver of arrows, she began the climb to the top.

Shielding her eyes from the bright sunshine, she focused on the God Tree until her vision adjusted to light. Finally, she was back. Looking around excitedly, she noticed that there was an old abandoned cottage a little ways off. She didn't remember that and it appeared that it hadn't been lived in for awhile.

Then she became aware of the surrounding area. Dread and fear settled in her stomach. The terrain was different. If it weren't for the God Tree, she would swear that she was in a different place all together. There wasn't a path to the village and the area was laid out differently.

Running to the top of the hill to where she could look out over the village, she came to a dead stop. The valley below was desolate. There wasn't a hut or field in sight. The area itself had reverted back to nature.

Falling to her knees in disbelief, Kagome knew without a doubt that she wasn't back in the Feudal Era. The problem was where was she? With the magic from the well fading, she knew that where ever she was, she was here to stay.

**This is the first crossover with Naruto so I miss something please let me know. Thanks to my Beta Sakucherryblossom. I will divert slightly from the actual story line but I hope that you like it.

I just recently got into Naruto and I ended up loving this pairing. There are so few out there and it very disappointing. I ended up with this due to the need to see this pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any material or rights to Inuyasha or Naruto.

Chapter Two

Kagome looked up at the blue sky. The white fluffy clouds floating softly across the horizon, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sighing loudly, she loved it here. It has been nearly five years since her find herself stuck here. Looking around at the peaceful glade, she was content. It was hard to believe but she was.

She found herself stranded after her trip through the well. She thought that the well would take her back to her friends. It was a shock to find yourself in a total different place, an entirely different era.

For the first few days, she hardly left the place. She hid her presence as much as possible. She didn't want anyone to discover her until she found out where she was or when she was. She didn't even know. It was terrifying just like the first time she went through the well. It was "Alice in Wonderland" all over again. She just didn't want to end being the Mad Hatter.

With supplies running low, she trudged into the woods and gathered some nuts, berries and anything that she could find to take back with her. She didn't know how long she was going to be stuck here. She didn't know how to contact Inuyasha or any of the others. She didn't know if they were still alive or if they existed in this place. That thought caused her great pain but it was what caused her to chain herself to that rustic cottage. Well, she called it a cottage but it was a more modern version of Kaede's hut. She just stayed having the faith that they would still come by the well sometime if they were still alive and here.

Shaking her thoughts away, Kagome came back to the present. She laughed to herself. It was then that she met that little boy. Well, she called him a little boy but he was around twelve and took exception to that. She had been there cleaning out the cottage and trying to make it livable when a 'young man' nearly ran her over.

His father was badly hurt and he was trying to make it to his village that was almost a day away. She gathered what medicinal herbs that she could and she went back to where his father was. She treated him the best that she could but she needed to get back to her cottage. She worked half the night to get him back to the cottage. She worked through the remaining night and next day to tend his wounds and fight the fever that he developed.

In the end, he survived his ordeal. It was the first friends that she made here. The boy, Kaito and his father, Taro, requested her assistance in healing a few of their villagers over the next few weeks. The village doctor was out of town for some reason and it being a smaller village had only the one. It worked pretty well. Kagome now had a means to obtain food and water as well as other things that she would need.

It turned out that the village healer, Nikora, was an older woman. She did kind of remind Kagome of Keade but she was very stern at times. She was delighted to have Kagome help out. She was not as young as she just to be, she would say. It was a good arrangement. Kagome could still stay at her cottage though she would assist Nikora when she was needed or if she happened to be in town.

Kagome would go into town every three to four days for supplies and to check on everyone. Kaito was now seventeen and wanting to settle down. Kagome sighed, deep in thought. Things were still different here even though it was more modern than the Feudal Era. In her time, Kaito would be still in school getting ready for college not settling down and looking to marry.

A large tree falling in the distance brought Kagome out of her train of thoughts. There were other loud snaps and more trees toppling over. A large cloud of dust and debris hung over the terrain that was collapsing. There was wide spread devastation. There would only one reason for such destruction. There was a large battle being fought there.

Without second though, Kagome dropped everything and ran to that location. She may not be of help but she just couldn't stand and do nothing. She was well aware of the ninja that travel these lands. She has helped many injured that has passed by her door though they had protested the idea and very distrustful. Most left without thought or word but some would offer their thanks. Things were different but some were still the same. She wouldn't back away from those that she could help.

Kagome rushed through the jumbled up areas of brush and climbed over the falling trees. It had gone quiet all of a sudden. She was just about at the site. It was a just a little further. There was a bunch of fallen trees in the way. Working her way through the massive puzzle, she final came to the last one.

She knew that she needed to be careful and judge the situation fairly quickly. The settling dust showed that there were three figures still moving. There was a young woman being carried by one young man with another man that seemed to be the person in charge. By the look of things they were from Konoha. The insignia on their head band showed the leaf symbol of their village.

As they moved away from the rubble and debris, it was obvious that they were injured. The young man carrying the girl looked pretty beat up. The other man was hiding his injuries quite well but with her dealings with a disgruntled half demon, she knew the signs.

Making sure that she was heard and seen, she approached them fully aware what danger she was in. Knowing that the ninja of Konoha were more honorable than most eased her somewhat but they were still ninja. She knew what they could do to her but she knew that had to help them if they would let her. There was too much death here and she wanted to do all that she could to save them.

Kagome quickly closed the distance when she saw that the girl was unresponsive when the blond boy trying to talk to the girl. He saw the bleeding wound on her side and was about to inspect it. Kagome yelled at him to stop, "Don't touch that. You could give her an infection that would worsen that wound."

The blond looked affronted, "I know that! I need to see how badly she's hurt. I can try to stop the bleeding until we can get her somewhere to get medical attention." He was a blond human form of perturbed Inuyasha. Speaking of which, she could sense an almost diluted form of youki coming from him. It was nothing pure but still it was unusual.

Kakashi noticed the girl early but didn't spare her much thought since she was a civilian. She had no chakra at all was not stealthy in any form of the word. After evaluating her, he dismissed her as no threat. When she ran toward them, it caused him to rethink that somewhat. What kind of person ran toward a battle that didn't involve them and even more so a civilian who wouldn't last a minute.

It was when she yelled at Naruto that he was curious. So the civilian thought that she could help. With Sakura down, it might be necessary to see what skills she possesses in case they needed to use them. The poison that they had encountered was fairly potent. He HeH would stay on guard until they knew that she could be trusted.

Naruto looked around to the young woman that yelled at him. Where did she come from? She was really pretty. The long black hair was flying behind her as she made her way toward them. She was a little older than him maybe. Her dark brown eyes held concern as she looked at Sakura.

Kagome ignored all of them. She took a quick look at Sakura's wounds without touching them since her hands were not sterilized. They were not deep and were not critical. Sakura was barely conscious though. She examined her pupils and knew that they had to be some kind of toxin or poison in her system. The young girl had the most beautiful jade colored eyes.

Placing her hands on the side of Sakura's face, she had to get Sakura to focus. Since she had begun treatment on the others, she must have known about her own. "Hey!" Kagome did not speak softly. She wanted the girl to respond so she had to be forceful enough to make sure that she was understood.

Kagome saw a reaction. It was slow but it would seem that she could understand that someone was there. "Listen, I need you to stay with me here." Seeing the girl fight to focus she continued, "You have a toxin or poison in your system." She tried to move her mouth but it wasn't anything that she could make out. The hazy look was back and the girl seemed to slip back into the delirium. She was weakening.

Grasping her face again, Kagome leaned down closer to her. "Stay with me!" Kagome almost began to swear. The blond kid was watching this with avid interest. It was very apparent that this girl meant a lot to him. Looking over at him briefly, "Does she have a kit?" She resumed examining the girl's wounds.

She had to get her back to her place but she would need to treat these quick or she wouldn't make it. There was pouch held out to her and without look at the person handing to her, she quickly examined the contents. There were the normal medical supplies as well as a few empty syringes.

Kagome continued to pull things from the pouch when she felt a slightly wet substance. Looking careful, she now understood. Her shoulders slumped and look at the girl again. Kagome closed her eyes at the sight. Pulling her closed hand carefully out of the pouch, it was truly heartbreaking. She knew what it was without looking at it, a broken vial.

Tossing it aside, Kagome quickly gathered the few supplies that she had and cleansed and bandaged the girl's wounds after using the supplies to sterilize her hands. She glanced at the other two present. They were injured too but they would be okay for a little bit. "My name is Kagome. Your friend here, Sakura, I think you said needs immediate attention. There isn't much that I can do here. I need to get here to my place. It is closer than anywhere else you could take her and she doesn't have the time to spare."

She waited to see what there reaction would be. The young blond one was frantic and was about to pick up the wounded girl when the other spoke. "Naruto…" He was cut off as soon as he spoke.

The younger man, yelled, "But Kakashi-sensei, Sakura needs help now. There is no way there we can make back to Konoha. She seems to be able to help." He seemed find a solid resolve and was not about to back down.

The other man sighed, and quietly said, "Alright, Naruto." He then looked to the woman who was waiting for the results of the argument. He looked her over again and decided that he would let Naruto have his say. That didn't mean that he wasn't weary about it.

Kagome bent to take Sakura from Naruto. She was pulling her up on her shoulders and preparing to carry her piggy back when Naruto tried to take her. He said, "I will carry her. It will help get there faster." Kagome looked at him then at Kakashi. She knew that fatigue was wearing on them as well as their injuries.

She offered him a small smile, "I think that you need to worry about getting yourselves there first. I will be fine. It's not like I haven't done this before." She stood and slowly and carefully started to make her way through the rubble. It would be easier once they were clear of the battlefield.

Naruto was not going to give up on anything. He scooped Sakura from her shoulders and cradled her in his arms. Sighing in exasperation, she gave in. She couldn't hold back the smile though. He was really something. It was the way he cared about them with such deep devotion. It written clearly on his face, he would do what ever it took to help them.

Giving in, Kagome helped him settle her into a position that was least likely to worsen her wounds. Looking up into his eyes, she said, "We need to hurry. The sooner she is treated the less damage it will cause her system." He nodded showing his determination and understanding.

Naruto knew that it was vital to get Sakura the needed treatment. He listened intently as she gave directions. As she finished, he turned in that direction and took off, careful not to disturb his friend. Clutching her tightly, he promised himself that she would get the needed help and make a full recovering. This girl, Kagome, some how he knew that she could help and that he could trust her with the life of one of his dearest friends.

Looking at the direction that Naruto took, Kagome only took a couple of steps when she heard, Kakashi, she thought, speak. "We will make quicker time, if I carry you." Turning she took in his stance, he really didn't like it but apparently he was serious about it. He was taking off his pack to make it easier. He then turned and crouched down so that she could get on his back. He wanted his hands free in case that he would need them.

Kagome stood there for a moment gaping at him. For a second, there was another person there in his place, another with silver hair. She snapped out of it when he evidently had had enough of waiting. He spoke with stern aggravation, his voice flat but the annoyance was clear, "We need to be going. Naruto will be there by now. You will be too slow and Sakura doesn't have time for this."

Swallowing hard, she clenched her fists. She knew that he wasn't Inuyasha and it felt sort of wrong but he was right. They need to get Sakura treated as soon as possible. With that in mind she placed her hands of his shoulders and lend in close to him. Nerves took over. She froze as soon as she got close enough to actually feel his body heat. Her heart was pounding so loud that she knew that he could hear it.

She heard his sigh before he took matters into his own hands. He reached back and grabbed her knees and stood causing to clutch on to him in surprise as her body slammed down against his. She wasn't prepared for that at all. Her whole system was on overload. It wasn't until they were in the trees that she came out of her shock. By then, they were well on there way.

Kakashi had felt her body fall against his but thought nothing of it. His mind was on Sakura. He might not show it but he was just as anxious as Naruto. He was very worried about her. His team was everything to him. He tried to stay calm for Naruto more than anyone. Getting upset would not help the situation. He acted his normal self and tried to push the anxiety from his mind.

He had used a lot of chakra and was feeling the drain. He was using what was left to push himself to get to Sakura. He would be a big disadvantage if something came up but he was counting on the woman on his back. His whole world was waiting on him. Even after all he has been through, he had gotten attached to those two more than he would admit to anyone.

Feeling the wind on her face reminded her of the times she was with Inuyasha. It was a happy feeling even if it was bittersweet. Focusing on the man before her, she turned her attention to his silver hair. It was rare even here. It was little darker that of Inuyasha's though closer to Sesshomaru's, it still made quite an impression.

The mask and lowered headband was the next thing that she turned her attention to. She wondered why he wore it like that, if he was in an accident or he had some kind of disfigurement or maybe it had something to do with the scar running down his left eye. People usually only wore them to hide something but Naruto acted if it was normal. He must have been wearing this for awhile.

After the first tense moments, Kakashi felt her relax against him. It was easier to carry someone if they weren't as stiff as a board. He wasn't crazy about this either. Even if she was a civilian, he would normal shun this type of proximity. He didn't like these types of situations but Sakura needed to get the poison out of her system before it started failing and the damage becomes irreversible.

It was after she relaxed against him that he felt her scrutiny. It was nothing that he wasn't used to. It made him uncomfortable with her being so close to him while she was doing it though. He resisted the urge to squirm under the intense inspection. It was like he was being compared and coming up short. That was something that he was definitely not used to.

He had always excelled at everything. Not because he wanted to but because he had to. His childhood was not the best and most would rather that he would have just disappeared. He drove himself to the pinnacle of perfect so that they would have to notice that he was someone that they could not ignore. He saw this in Naruto and realized that maybe he and Naruto were more alike than he and Sasuke.

Kagome was snapped out of her study of the man carrying her by his sweet pacifying voice that she was sure he used on children, "That is not polite." He had turned slightly to glance at her quickly with a silly smile to match she was sure, closing his eye as he did so. He was mocking, she just knew it. She was deeply embarrassed to say the least. She ducted down and hid her face behind his shoulder and refused to even look at him.

Kagome couldn't believe that she had been so curious about him in the first place. Normally, yes, she is a curious person. It had actually gotten her in trouble quite a few times. This was one of those times that she wished that she was more like Sango. Nothing ever really ruffled her feathers, well, except Miroku.

He felt her halt her study of him. When she shrank back behind his shoulder, he couldn't help but smirk. He knew that she was curious about his mask. Most people were but like the others she would have to get used to disappointment.

She was so easy to rile. She reacted so differently to his taunts. It was interesting the way that she responded. Embarrassed yes, but she was quite angry about it as well. She tried to hide it of course, but it was there, simmering just under the surface.

She just felt his smugness. It was appalling, the gall of that man. The nerve of that jerk, I mean really, who does he think that he is anyway? She had worked up a good rant in her head when she felt him chuckled quietly. It only increased her embarrassment and made her even angrier than she was at herself. She mumbled, "Jerk" as she hid her face further behind him so that he could not even see her. What is with men anyway?

By the time her face cooled down, they were near her cottage and Naruto was waiting for them with a sly smile on his face. She flushed again but this time in anger. She refused to even think about what he was thinking about. There was no way possible that she would even remotely get even a teensy bit interested in someone, especially that someone. He may have the silver hair but that was it. He was an irritating, smug, provoking jerk.

She walked stiffly past Naruto only turning to quickly check on Sakura before leading the way to her cottage. Naruto was uncomfortable since he had made her upset. He hadn't really meant anything by it. It was that Kakashi-sensei was rarely seen with a girl and he couldn't help but to notice that Kakashi was enjoying whatever he had done to cause her such embarrassment.

Come to think of it, he has never see Kakashi-sensei with a girl. That was something to think about but not right now. There were more important things that he needed to concentrate on. His worried blue eyes remained focused on the pink hair girl in his arms. Even though she acted tough, she was still so very fragile.

Immediately after she entered her temporary home, she prepared a pallet for Sakura. She then went to her store of medicinal herbs and started to gather the ones that she knew that she would need and some that she thought that she might need. Seeing Naruto hover around her, she knew that he needed something to do.

She showed him how to pull the leaves from some of the plants that she needed. While he did this, Kagome began grinding them together. As she mixed and grinded them, she felt the one called Kakashi watching her. She was used to this as all ninja are distrustful of outsiders. She wouldn't let it unsettle her. She set to working on what she hoped would help Sakura.

Kakashi was fighting the drain and fatigue. He shifted his position against the wall to hold more of his weight. His vision was blurring slightly. He was getting aggravated with the drain that using the Sharingan caused. Over the years, he got used to it but times were getting harder as the Akatsuki were making the move toward Naruto again. He has faced this many times before but with Sakura down, he had to hold off until they were somewhere safer.

Naruto was focused on the task before him. His mind was consumed with worry for Sakura. He couldn't lose another friend and teammate. He was still set on gaining Sasuke back but he wouldn't let that interfere with Sakura's safety. She was just as important to him. He continued on with his task until complete, waiting for Kagome to save Sakura. He really didn't like feeling useless.

Kagome was adding the last of the herbs to the mixture and setting it to boil. She then went and retrieved a bowl of water and a small towel. It was time to clean her up some and finish dressing her other wounds. Time was short but the antidote that she prepared had to reach it maximum potency.

It was while she was doing this that both Naruto and Kagome were startled by a loud thud landing close to them. Looking over Kagome saw Kakashi laying face down on the floor. With his injuries, fatigue and chakra loss, his body finally given in and collapsed.

Naruto took no time in getting to his former sensei. He was just as concerned for Kakashi-sensei. Chakra loss like this was fatal among ninja. Using all of their chakra was potentially deadly and caused havoc to their system. He knew that this has happened to Kakashi-sensei before when he uses his Sharingan too much. Now, he had two of the dearest people in the world to him in serious condition and far from Konoha.

Finding the things that Kagome told him about, he went about setting up a pallet for Kakashi-sensei. When Naruto finally had him settled, he removed his shoes, vest and headband. He looked at the wounds, some were more serious than Kakashi let on but others were minor.

After finishing his task, he turned to Kagome. She was gently administering the antidote to Sakura. She was very careful not to cause her to choke since her breathing was getting rough and raspy. Finishing, she begin to wash her feverish skin with the cool water hope to make her comfortable while they wait for the effects of the antidote to take hold. It would have to be soon or the poison will start causing irreparable damage.

Every minute began to stretch in to an eternity as Sakura started to slightly thrash about. Kagome was getting concerned. She was afraid that the poison was too potent and it was too far into her system that the antidote wasn't strong enough to counter act. Her concerned eyes looked over the young kunoichi, such a young girl for the life that she led.

Naruto saw the look on Kagome face as the looked over Sakura. He knew that something was wrong. They were too late. He wasn't going to lose her. He wanted to know what was going on and see if there was anything else that they could do. His determination returned, "Kagome, what else can we do?"

Seeing the desperation and determination in his eyes, she had to drop her gaze. When she did, it landed on the pale, pained filled face of the pink haired young girl. She was afraid to use her power. She was afraid that if she did, the wrong ones would sense her. She has been here for so long waiting for their return. She didn't want to jeopardize that by being found by a rouge demon.

Looking back into his eyes, she knew that even as she doubted herself that she would. She couldn't not use her power, it would be wrong. The fear was there but she knew that it was a risk that she was willing to take to help her. It was something that she was going to have to deal with if the problem arose.

With a halting hushed voice she said, "Naruto, I can help her and probably Kakashi as well." She hadn't got beyond those words when Naruto was bubbling with question and set to do what ever it was. "Naruto, this is something that only I can do. There is a chance that after I do this that…" not sure how to phrase a demon to him, so she settled on, "…someone will notice and it could go badly and if it does, I want you to get Sakura and Kakashi out of here."

This time he did interrupt, "Kagome, I can handle what ever happens, just take of them. There are like family to me. They mean everything to me." As he spoke his eyes never left their faces.

Kagome felt for him. She knew what being alone could do to someone. Inuyasha was bitter and so distrustful. His hurt was so deep that it took a long time to heal. Seeing the same look in his eyes, her heart hurt for him. It also made her angry. The presence of the demonic energy also pulled at her. She felt a kinship with him, though not really sure why but knew that it was a good thing. In those few seconds, Kagome knew that her life was going to change. A change for the better she hoped.

Kneeling carefully by Sakura's side, Kagome placed one of her hands above her chest and the other over her lower stomach. With a quick glance at Naruto, "I need you to hold her shoulders once I start." After a quick nod, she looked down at the girl that she wanted to save. She spoke one last time before beginning, "Don't freak out on me, okay?" She sensed more than saw his nod as she took a deep calming breath.

Kagome closed her eyes briefly as she concentrated on pulled a small amount of energy into her hands. Focusing only on Sakura, she didn't see the widening of Naruto's eyes but she felt the spurt of demonic energy. It was minimal but she still felt it. What it meant coming from Naruto, who was human, she didn't know. She would have to think about that later.

The pale pink, nearly white energy that surrounded her hands surprised him but more importantly caused a reaction to the Kubi. He could feel the ripple of dark chakra that was emanated. That startled him. He would have to be more alert. There was definitely something different about her. He knew it and now he knew that he had to find out what and why. He was indebted to her and he didn't want to see her get hurt because she took the chance on helping them.

He watched as Sakura's color started to return. Her breathing was returning to normal. His shoulders sagged in relief. He continued to watch as Sakura was totally free from the toxin that had nearly taken her life. She was sleeping peacefully when Kagome let her power go and sat back on her heels, resting her hands in her lap.

She hasn't openly used her power in awhile. It was kind of unnerving with him watching her like that. She has learned a lot since she first found out that she held the power of a priestess. She has had a lot of time over the last few years to build her skill and learn its uses. Before, all she knew how to use was the Sacred Arrow. They will be surprised at the depth of her skill and ability now. She smiled as she though of how her little Shippo would react. He was always right there to cheer her on.

Naruto didn't know how to say thank you her for saving Sakura. A simple thank you didn't seem like enough. "I don't know how to thank you, Kagome. I'm not so good with words but I…" He was smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

She smiled, "You don't need to thank me, Naruto. I was glad to that I was able to help. Now that that has been taking care of, it's time to take a look at your sensei." Hoping to reassure Naruto that she was really glad that she was there to help, she kept the warm tone and smile. Though she was searching for the demonic energy, she hasn't been able to find it.

Changing positions to Kakashi's side, Kagome was once again drawn to the silver hair, frowning when she noticed what she was doing. Shaking herself, she placed both of her hands over his chest. At first, she drew only a small amount of energy into her hands. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on with him so she gently probed his systems to see how they faired.

Naruto watched again as Kagome drew energy into her hands. This time there was such a small amount that it was barely visible. Looking into her face, he saw the questioning look and guessed that she was looking for injuries. When she relaxed and increase the energy to a soft glow, he knew that he was right. He watched in fascination as the injuries slowly started to heal. It was much quicker than with regular chakra, causing more questions about her.

While she was concentrating on healing injuries, she noticed a lot of older injuries that were irritated and compounded. She worked a little on those but just enough to where they wouldn't be troublesome for a while and not enough to where he would notice. She looked up to the face of such an odd person. She saw the scar that ran down his left eye and wondered how he got it and if it was the same reason that he wore the mask. So many injuries and he never even said a word. He was probably one of those that avoided hospitals or help of any kind for that matter.

Dropping her gaze back to task at hand, she focused on healing them only as far as necessary. After the last one, she dropped her hands and let out a loud sigh. Turning she smiled, "He's in good shape, sort of." She placed a finger on her chin as she looked up in thought, "Well better than he was anyway. He is probably going to notice that his injuries are not so severe now and that he recovered more quickly than before. I couldn't heal them any more than I did or he would definitely notice. He will start ask questions, Naruto. He will most certainly demand answers."

She turned serious suddenly and it surprise Naruto. The look that she gave him made him anxious. He knew that he probably wasn't going to like what she was going to tell him. "Kagome…."

She butted in before he would say anything. "Naruto, listen to me. You have to promise to never tell another soul about what you've seen or what I am about to tell. It would only cause more problems for you and your friends. There are those that would do anything to gain that knowledge. They would hunt you all in order to get to me. I don't want that, please understand."

Naruto could understand being hunted. The Akatsuki has wanted to get their hands on him for a while now. The have hurt nearly everyone around him in order to obtain him. That is one of the reason that he push so hard to get stronger. He would be strong enough to stop them. And he would be strong enough to bring Sasuke back.

The strong light in his eyes told her that he understands more that she knew. He was a fighter and a survivor, she guessed. The strong commitment that he has shown for his teammates told her that she could trust him.

Naruto had dropped his gaze as the memories of what the Akatsuki has done over the years. That organization has brought so much pain and death to the world. Their numbers are dwindling but they are still strong enough to do a lot of damage.

His voice quiet, her heart felt plea rung in his ears, "I can understand. Those kinds of people don't care who they hurt or kill as long as they get what they want. They enjoy the pain of others and seek only to satisfy their personal gain." He went quiet after that.

Her voice just as soft as she said, "Thank you, Naruto; I know that it may difficult for you to not tell them but believe me it is better this way. The less that you know, the safer you will be." She knew that the girl, Sakura wasn't going to be a too much of a problem since she has been out for nearly the entire time. The only problem would be his sensei. He must be highly trained and well versed in most jutsu so he will more certainly question his recovery and demand answers.

Knowing how difficult it could be to, well lie is a strong word so let's just say 'mislead', those that are important to you. Looking at his sensei, she carefully said, "Naruto, what will you do if he questions you? He doesn't seem the sort to just take your word for it." She looked over his face. Again she wondered about the mask and the scar but it was none of her business and she did not want to have to deal with him unless absolutely necessary. The last time was still fresh in her memory.

Naruto noticed the blush in her cheeks but he assumed that she thought that his sensei was good looking. Ayame still blushes and stutters every time she sees him after that time they treated him to lunch trying to see under his mask. He smiled. Yeah, girls were some times hard to figure out. He replied in an amused tone, "Don't worry about it, Kagome. It will be fine. I'll think of something."

Sweat drops formed on his forehead even as the words left his mouth. Kakashi-sensei could be scary if he wanted. He would just have to deal with it. He knew that he promised Kagome so that she wouldn't worry but he didn't want to get on the wrong of his sensei. He was just going to have to suck it up and just take it as it comes. His main thought though, what did I get myself into?

As time progress, Kagome made a simple meal for them as they waited for Naruto's friends to regain consciousness. Every so often, Naruto would catch Kagome giving him a weird look. It made him nervous. He could feel the electrical energy of the Kubi pulse through him. He didn't know what it could mean but it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Kagome could still feel the slight presence of youki. It was very weak and almost diluted but it was there. There were a few times that she felt it rise but it was so minute that at first she had thought she had imagined it. It has been a long day full of surprises so she was ready to write it off. It wasn't until she had felt it several times before she took a look at Naruto to see if there was anything different about him that was causing it. The only sign of any kind of visible presence was the whisker like markings on his face but that was nothing compared to some of the things that she has seen she has been here.

Hours later, they were sitting there in a peaceful quiet almost nodding off when they heard Sakura quietly moan as she turned her head toward the light of the dying fire. Slowly they made their way to her side causing her head to turn toward the sound. Her eyes were alert and her body slow to respond but she was trying to get herself in a defensive position.

After coming out of Mukotsu's poison, Kagome could definitely sympathize with her. It was like a fog that you could barely see through and hear nothing. Each movement heavy and felt like it took hours to move inches. Kagome shivered involuntarily. Burying those memories once more, Kagome let Naruto took over. He would be the one that could calm her.

Naruto was recounting the night's events, minus Kagome's 'special' abilities, as she began tidying up and replacing unused stores of her medicinal herbs. Kagome could feel the girl's eyes on her. It would seem that the girl was indeed very intelligent and highly capable. She was questioning Naruto's story. Deciding that it was up to Naruto how he wanted to play it, she just went about her chores.

After a brief introduction to Sakura, Kagome wanted to make sure that she ate something and settled down to rest. Enough though she had just regain consciousness, it was still important to recover her strength and getting well rested was important.

Reassuring her of Kakashi wellbeing was another. It was a fight to keep her down when she saw her sensei laying unconscious next to her. Naruto struggled with her and did some fast talking and finally she gave in with the promise that if she was needed he would let her know.

Kagome was quite exhausted as well. She settled down close to Sakura to rest. She wanted to stay close to her in case anything was to happen, leaving Naruto with his sensei. It was that she not a nice person but she wanted as little to do with his sensei as possible. She was just hoping against hope that there weren't any demonic presences close enough to notice the spark of spiritual energy. Normally when meditating or drawing on her power, she would normal use a barrier but it was a quick decision to use it without the barrier. She just hoped that she didn't live to regret it.

Kakashi slowly drifted back to awareness. It was coming slowly at first. He could hear a slight crackling sound as he tried to think back to what happened before he blacked out. He remembered battling Stone ninja's, Sakura's poisoning, ah, now he remembered. The girl named Kagome she was trying to help save Sakura. He assumed that he must have blacked out from over use of his Sharingan and chakra loss.

He had to fight the heaviness of his lids as he tried to open his eyes. He could smell no immediate threat. Using his strong sense of smell, he could detect Naruto close by. Working a little more he found Sakura. He was surprise that she was without the smell of sickness. His surprise remained when the soft sent of the woman, Kagome appeared to remain close by his teammate.

Slowly he won the fight to open his eyes, his sight was a little blurry but he could make out most things. Waiting for it to adjust, he used the time to place their positions. Turning his head to glance around the room, his eyes met brown eyes. He held her gaze waiting to see her reaction. When he didn't get one, he was surprised that he saw no hesitation nor did he see any sign of bad intentions.

Slowly he made to see if he could sit. His injuries pulled against the action but not as bad as he expected. They actual didn't feel as severe as he remember. He looked to see Sakura lying peaceful next to the young woman. Her color was good and her breathing was normal. He felt relief and finally let go of his anxiety.

Seeing that the dark haired young woman wasn't pay attention to him, he took the time to take another look her over. She was pretty, he guessed. With long dark hair and her soft brown eyes highlight her delicate features. As he looked her over, he had to say that she was attractive but held no chakra. Finalizing his critic, he still ranked her as a civilian. Though with both he and Sakura down, he was not going to drop his guard. She may have saved Sakura but there was no way that he was going to trust her just yet.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her but she ignored him. After their last words, she would rather not face him yet. Even if he didn't remember, she did. It was perhaps a little rude but she couldn't bring herself to address him. If he wanted to make conversation, let him but until then she would just as well pretend that he was still unconscious.

The only draw back to that plan was the intrigued blue eyes that surveyed them both. He found it interesting that Kagome was aware of Kakashi's scrutiny and still ignored him. Most girls tried to get his attention. He didn't even think that maybe Kakashi was trying to find her reason for helping them. He could only see that his sensei was looking over a girl, a girl that was not from Konoha and a civilian girl at that.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was actually awake, alert and watching him. He was unsure what to make of that. Usually he was loud, unaware of what was going on, and not paying attention, it made Kakashi at a loss of what to say at first.

Kakashi was quick to jump into action as was Naruto when a young man rushed through the door calling loudly for Kagome. Naruto and Kakashi both took defensive position as was Sakura when they heard his approach. They only relaxed a little when they found out he was a civilian.

Lowering their weapons, they let Kagome doing the talking. Kaito only spared them a glance and then returned to his attention to Kagome. His desperation was apparent by his words and demeanor.

Seeing Kaito, Kagome knew that something was wrong, "Kaito, what wrong? Is it Nikora?" Kagome knew that the woman was getting on in years and some times pushed herself too hard.

Kaito's dark head shook as he rushed, "No, it is Luchia. The baby is coming earlier that planned and it is turned. Nikora wanted your help and sent me to get you. Rihito is getting very anxious and I need to get back in order to be a distraction for him, well that is what Nikora said."

Kagome knew that the more time pasted, the more danger both Luchia and her unborn child were in. She knew what dangers a breech birth could do. Both mother and child were in danger. Gather a few supplies, she asked only a few questions before she was ready to travel. Three sets of eyes watched as Kagome efficiently packed the items in record time. It was obvious that she has so many times.

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, who was trying to get up and offer her assistance, watched the interaction. Kakashi and Naruto both had to get Sakura to lie back down. Kakashi ignored his own injuries as he moved about to make sure that she didn't endanger herself after her bout with the poisoning.

Kagome walked quickly to her new friend, "Naruto, I have to go with Kaito. You can stay here as long as you need to. I will be gone for a few days at the very least. There should be plenty of supplies in case you need to stay for another couple of days." Naruto nodding his acceptance and understanding, she turned and addressed his teammate, "Sakura, take it easy for awhile. Even though the poison is no longer in system, you still need to rest to recover your strength." Forcing herself, she turned to his sensei, his one gray eye watching her steadily, "Kakashi, well, I would tell you to take it easy as well but I doubt that you would listen." He didn't even acknowledge her, growling to herself, that man could really piss her off.

Once the door was closed and Kagome was gone, Kakashi turned toward Naruto. This was the moment that Naruto dreaded. He could hear it coming, "Naruto…." He visibly cringed as he heard his name. That tone was not one to take lightly.

**This chapter was a struggle. I know where I wanted it to go but it wasn't cooperating. I have rewritten this multiple times but finally got it going. Hope that it passes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizune frantically tried to gather the flying papers. Team Seven had just returned from a mission and was giving their mission report. It was nothing out of the ordinary. That is until she learned that her dear apprentice had been poisoned.

It wasn't just an ordinary poison. It was something that they had come across before. It was deadly and killed quickly. She didn't like the fact that Sakura had nearly died due to lack of an antitoxin. Sakura explained that the last vial had been damaged in the battle and how she gave the remaining ones to her teammates.

Sakura tried to hide her disappointment in her abilities. She had failed as a medic and nearly failed as a member of Team Seven. If it had not been for that lady, Kagome, she would have died and possibly Kakashi as well. It was not something that she was proud of. She had carried herself this far in the belief that she would become strong enough to help Naruto find Sasuke, but if she couldn't function properly, she was a liability.

What had sent Tsunade over the edge was the fact that they had found a civilian, a civilian mind you, that cured the poison overnight. It was not a skilled medic or even a shinobi. It was definitely a skill that this village was in desperate need of. She was upset that there was no information on this person. Kakashi had assured her that she was indeed a civilian with no chakra. He gave a detailed account of all that happened, at least before he collapsed due to chakra depletion.

During this exchange, Tsunade would look at Naruto who was being unusually quiet. She knew that there was something else there but Naruto was quite stubborn. She trusted him and knew that he would not withhold anything that would hurt the village or anyone within its gates.

When Kakashi told her about his quick recovery and Sakura's overnight cure though, it was in his voice that he was questioning their recovery process. The look that he gave Tsunade confirmed it. He didn't like unanswered questions and this was something that concerned him greatly. He was always on guard about the sanctity of the village and its people.

Tsunade was more impressed than concerned. If Naruto trusted this person, then she would give her a chance. She did however want to bring her to the village. She wanted to meet this girl and judge her skills for herself. If there was anything that they could learn from her, she would be a great asset to this village. They had to get to her before another village did.

In a tone that made Naruto cringe, Tsunade said, "Naruto, what do you have to add? Explain the actions that were taken after Kakashi went unconscious." She watched as Naruto scratched the back of his neck. She knew that it was habit, especially if it was a something that he didn't want to reveal or discuss. It drew her in more closely. She wanted to see his actions as he tried to explain away something that he was hiding without giving anything away.

The thought made her smile. He was so much like Nawaki. He resembled him as much as he acted like him. It was one of the reasons that she gave him their grandfather's necklace. Nawaki and Dan, they were to be her life. Life has a way of turning things upside down. Sometimes you lose things that make you want to forget everything, even yourself.

When Naruto found her, Tsunade realize that she had indeed forgotten. She had forgotten not only herself but the reasons that her dear brother and her beloved Dan had died for. Naruto had giving Tsunade her life back. But more than that, he had helped her remember. Remember Nawaki, Dan and all of the good things that she had left behind in the village.

Naruto's shaky laugh brought her back to the present. He was rambling on about herbs and tried to explain how the girl had prepared them. By the time he was finally done, everyone in the room had a headache. Sakura was rubbing her temple, Kakashi had his book out, and Tsunade was rubbing her temples as well as reaching for her hidden sake which Shizune found first.

Admitting the loss of the sake, Tsunade turned her full attention to the team in front of her. Smiling her special smile that said you are not going to like this but I will, she said, "Kakashi, you and your team are here by ordered to find this civilian, Kagome. Bring her to the village immediately."

Kakashi was in the midst of protesting but Tsunade cut him off. Forcefully she said, "Sakura would have died had not been for her knowledge. Sakura herself can tell you have many Medic Nins have not been able to do what she did. I shouldn't need to tell you the importance of obtaining that knowledge and skill."

Naruto was getting concerned at where this was going to leave his new friend. He knew this was important but he didn't want her hurt because of it. He was just about to say so when the Hokage held up her hand.

Tsunade saw the set of Naruto's face and knew that he was going to balk. She didn't want the girl harmed in any way so she amended her orders, "I don't want the girl hurt or harmed in any way. Persuade her but don't in any way make it an ultimatum. We want her cooperation and she will not give it if she feels threatened."

The Hokage could see the reluctance on Kakashi's face, well as much as you could with his mask. He didn't like this but she didn't know which part. Going after the girl, the girl herself or bringing her here. Time would tell. Kakashi was hard to read but actions speak louder than words ever will, especially for a ninja.

With a final yell, "You are dismissed. You are to leave as soon as you are rested and your supplies readied. I expect it to be first thing in the morning." Her glare said that she meant business as well as her fist that slammed down on the table. She wanted that girl here as soon as possible. She didn't trust the fact that enemy ninja were in her area or that she was alone. She was an easy target for just about anyone be it civilian or ninja.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in forest gathering more herbs. Her supplies were running low. She has used almost all of her most precious ones on Sakura. There were few of those plants growing around. They must have been scattered after whatever happened to the village. These were the special herbs that Jinenji had been kind enough as to give to them in their journies back then.

She was reaching for a plant when she noticed a piece of fabric. Moving aside the small brush, she found the body of young man. He was very young, maybe about sixteen or so. He had light brown hair and reminded her of Souta. Quickly, she worked to discover the depth of his injuries. He was covered in varies wounds and it was hard to tell which ones were serious from the ones that were only minor. With the amount of blood that this guy had lost, it was amazing that he was still alive.

It took a while but she managed to get him to her home. Between stopping and changing his bandages and the rest breaks that she was forced to take. It had taken about two hours. She was afraid of using her abilities out in the open. She had placed seals over her home since the last ninja's departure. That encounter showed her that it might come in handy.

Getting him comfortable, she removed the torn and bloody clothes so that she could get to the worst of the injures that required her attention. After cleaning and dressing them, she was relieved to find that she wouldn't need to use her other abilities. If he could stand the night without fever then he would be fine.

Once he was settled, she began her nightly routine. She prepared dinner for herself and broth for her new patient. As she went about her chores, she tried to place his village. His head band had a musical note on it. It was one that she had not seen before. It didn't mean that it was bad as there were a few ninja villages that she didn't have knowledge of. She would have to wait and see. When he recovered, she would hear his story and see what had happened to him.

The last few days had really been tough on Kagome. After rushing off and leaving the Leaf Ninja, she hurried to help her friend. It was a difficult birthing but things went well. Both the mother and child were fine. Luchia would need to take it easy for a while but all things considered, everything was fine.

It wasn't long after feeding her new patient the broth that she felt the drain of all that has happened. Her eyes began to droop and fatigue finally took its toll.

~*~*~*~*~Two Days Later~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi and his team arrived to find that a small battle had taken place. There were arrows everywhere. Some were lodged into trees and it looked as if there had been wounded ninja as well. There was chakra still faintly present from what ever jutsu that was used.

They found an injured Kagome and an injured former sound ninja trying his best to protect her from them though he was far from capable.

After a few attempts at them, Naruto finally had had enough and was very concerned for Kagome and convinced him to let Sakura check on Kagome.

Kagome was aware of what was happening around her but unable to really respond. She was very weak and fever was starting. She couldn't heal herself in their company.

The injured ninja told of how Orochimaru had convinced those of his village to join him in creating the Sound Village. He had left with the remaining ninja from his village after the fall of Orochimaru but refused to loot and kill innocent villagers. That was when those of his band of former Sound Ninja turned on him and his child hood friend. They had killed his friend and nearly succeeded in killing him as well.

Shingo Tsukino, they had learned, told them about waking up to Kagome treating his wounds. Ninja no matter the village, awaking to foreign sourroundings always reacting instinctively, he tried to gather himself in a defensive position and access the situation. As the last thing he remember was trying to escape those of his former village.

Naruto had to smile as the injured ninja told them of Kagome persistence in treating him even with his protests to the opposite. He knew they type of person Kagome was, she was a lot of Sakura. Kindness radiated from them but with an underlying stubbornness that was impossible to escape.

It was on the next day that his former team members found him. They were not going to let him live after his refusing to follow their orders and stand with them. They would not let anyone stop them in their endeavors.

Kagome insisted that he stay inside that they could not get to him. When he refused to stay inside for his on sake, she took the offensive. He would not hide and let her fight for him. It was not right. She had saved him and he would not allow them to hurt her for that. He had to stand up to them once and for all. They had to be stopped. Those type of people were to taught the most dangerous and strong jutsus. They would not stop to murder and mayhem unless someone stood up to them and put a stop to their tyrany.

He tried to gather himself and prepare for the confrontation when Kagome and forced him back inside. Shock still present in his voice and the disbelief present on his face as he told them about her gathering her bow and quiver of arrows.

He shook his head at the memory. It was one that he will never forget. The show of determination in her eyes and the fierce set of her features, it was something that he couldn't believe were present on the angel that had saved him.

Kakashi, Naruto and even Sakura were quite surprised to hear about this. Bows and arrows, not any form of jutsu, were suppose to stop well trained ninja. It was hard to believe and they could see why this guy had found it hard to believe.

Shaking his head, Tsukino continued on. He told them no matter how he tried to get out of the small little house. He was unable to open any window or door. He was even unable to use any jutsu in order to get out to help Kagome.

Kakashi did not like this. It didn't sound right and caused many questions. Either this guy was lying or there was something else going on here. It caused all his prior questions to come back full force as well as new more important questions that he didn't like. There was something about the young woman that they were not aware of. Either way, she was going back to the village. Orders were orders and whether he liked it or not, they were going to have to take her back with them. He only hoped that it didn't cause disaster to befall those of Konohagakure.

Kakashi turning his attention back to the former Sound Ninja, learned that though he could not get out to aid the young woman, he said that he could hear the sounds of the battle. Shockingly enough, Kagome had injured the attacking ninja. Even still more amazing was that she, a mere civilian, had managed to avoid the jutsu attacks.

Looking at Sakura tending to Kagome's wounds, the wounds that she had obtained were from kunai and shuriken. Mostly likely they contained poison. It would explain why she had deteriorated to this point in such a short time. It was astonishing that she was still alive. The amount of poison that was in her system should have killed her already but she was still hanging on and as of yet had not succumbed completely to its toxins.

Kakashi felt the presence of others. Trying to focus on their whereabouts, he alerted Naruto without letting the others aware of the intrusion. It would seem the ninja from earlier had returned to finish what they had started.

With a nod, Naruto and Kakashi disappeared leaving Sakura aware of the danger that was present. Tsukino was about to join them when Sakura told him that she would need him to stay with them so he could stand watch so that she could continue the treatment of Kagome.

Though he didn't like others fighting his battles, he conceded to her wishes. He owed Kagome and that was more important. She had talked of many things while he was recovering. Mostly it was little to nothing but it always came back to the same thing, doing the right thing. Whether she realized it or not, it was what she had wanted, she had taught him that doing the right thing was not easy. Even though, you may have to face the harsh truths about yourself, doing the right thing is where one draws true strength. It may not be what you want but following your heart will always show you the way.

It caused a wry smile for the young man. It was what he had left his village for, to be able to help those of his home. Though he had come to see, what he had done was destroying the ideas that he had been brought up to believe. The things he had done, he was not proud of but he would return. He would go home and be the man that he had hoped to become.

Looking back at the small young woman battling for her life, he could see her fragile body fight the toxins and hoped that she would see that she had saved him in more ways than one.

Kagome held her power in check and pulled it deep within herself away from detection. She wasn't sure if Sakura knew or knew what to look for but she didn't want to risk it. No matter how bad off she was. It would be better than exposing them to her world. Even in a ninja world, she feared that an enemy from the past would find her or worse those she was in contact with.

With labored breath, she focused on Sakura. She could feel her presence and sense she energy entering her body. It was cool compared to the warmth of her own spiritual energy. It was hard not to pull away. With all past experiences of others using their power on her, it was always for evil intent and purposes. It was difficult not to fight it.

Sakura was using the same technique that she had used on Kankuro. It was tiring. She couldn't believe that amount of poison in her body. It was amazing but her body had started to filter the poison, making antitoxins, though that was amazing in itself, it maybe the only reason that she was still alive. It was still wasn't enough with the amount of poison in her body, it was probable that she still wouldn't survive.

She needed more clean water. She had used all that was available and had no other choice but send for more. Just as she was about to ask Tsukino to venture out and get more, Kakashi and Naruto returned. Doing a quick check, she saw only minor injuries that they could tend to themselves.

Naruto was the one to offer to get the water. While he was gone, Kakashi offered what information that he was willing to share in the company of Tsukino. All of the enemy ninja had been taken care of.

That said, Naruto settled down next to Sakura and watched as continued to remove the toxins from Kagome. He was truly worried but had confidence in Sakura's abilities. He slowly reached out and took her small hand in his. With all he knew, he understood why she had let herself get into this condition.

The fox demon within him was quite. The last time that he was this close, the demon had been wary and restless. He wasn't sure exactly but he knew that if the fox had feared her before and now he didn't then it was bad.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Sakura had managed to stabilize Kagome after removing all toxins from her body. Leaving Kagome resting peacefully, Sakura turned to her teammates. Informing them of the situation, Sakura was now ready for a rest herself.

Naruto still worried, "Sakura, will she…" Sakura didn't even let him finish. Tiredly she interrupted, "She will be fine, Naruto. Amazingly enough, her body was fighting off the poison, though with the amount of poison in her system, she still may have died." Sakura looked back at the resting Kagome, and continued, "It was a strong poison, one that we have encountered many times before. Most of the infected usually die within hours."

With a question look toward Kagome, Sakura sighed, "We will have to see what she can tell when she regains consciousness." Kakashi saw the exhaustion was taking its toll on the medic nin, "Sakura, you have done well. Rest until we need you." He didn't want her to further exhaust herself. She needed to rest as well.

Naruto had made a pallet for her when she was finished removing the poison. He knew that she had worked herself beyond normal limits and was expecting her to over do it. He knew that if he told her that though she would argue with him and push herself to prove that he was wrong and that she could handle it. So instead, he waited for Kakashi-sensei to order her to rest.

Kakashi also saw the drain and fatigue on Sakura. "You've done well Sakura. We will call if we need you. Rest and recover yourself. It will be a long trip back." Not really saying anything that alert Tsukino that Kagome would be leaving with them. Kakashi didn't want another confrontation at this point. He would wait and watch the other nin to see what his intentions were.

Kagome let herself fall to the empty, blank void that sleep offered. She didn't want to have to remember that she was in a different place. She didn't want to remember that she was alone without either her friends or her family. Even though it had been her choice, she still felt the pain and loss of the separation. Her last thoughts were those of her loved ones, her mother, grandfather, brother and those from the Feudal Era, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha. As she gave in to the waiting darkness, her thoughts on Inuyasha, she quietly whispered his name as if to call him to her once more.

Though it had been faint, those of Team 7 heard the barely audible whisper. What it meant they didn't know. It was something to note and Kakashi would definitely take note. Who this "Inuyasha" was, he didn't know but it was a clue to find out who she was and what she was. Though she held no chakra, one thing was for sure, she really wasn't just a civilian.

*Sorry that it took so long to update. I would like to thanks those that have sent me pm, reviewed, added to communities, alerts and favorites. I am always open to hearing for you


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any right or materials to Inuyasha or Naruto.

**_Chapter Four _**

Kagome woke to the soft sound of rain falling gently against the roof of her little house. She slowly opened her eyes, her eyelids felt so heavy. She pushed open her eyes, though they were dry,and it took several times to get them to focus. Finally she was in working order enough to find out what was going on. Sitting up and looking around quickly, a little too quickly, dizziness set in. Wounds that were forgotten, pulled in protest reminding her of the events that transpired to land her in this condition. She wondered how long she had been out. Her mouth had that sticky, dryness that felt like she had eaten mounds of cotton balls.

Hearing Kagome stir, Sakura went to her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder gently, she said, "Take it easy, or your wounds will reopen." It was all that she could get out before, Naruto and the former Sound ninja launched on.

Naruto's voice was somewhat sharp and a little loud, as he showered her with questions. Knowing that she was now awake, and going to be okay, he couldn't hold back. In the back of his mind was the knowledge that there were some things that were not to be brought up. He was really worried, and he had to know everything that happened. He just had to know so he could keep them safe, all of them.

Shingo, was terrified that she was going to die on him. When these ninja came, he wasn't able to protect her. He was just glad that they were friends, sort of. He knew that most ninja from the Hidden Leaf were honorable, but still there is all the chance to meet the less desirable of the lot. He was so relieved. He had to so much to tell her that it all came gushing out.

Kagome was very tired and weak. Her mind was whirling with all that had happened. She was amazed at how things turned out. While, Naruto, and Shingo were trying to talk over each other, her wonder and amazement being to lessen as she thought back to the events that had unfolded.

She really did it. She couldn't believe it. She had actually stood alone, fought against ninja, and won. It was mostly luck,but still she was amazed. Though it was only their chakra attacks that she could sense, and could effectively block. The physical attacks were the ones that had cost her dearly.

Even her injuries could not diminish her pleasure and satisfaction with the outcome. She didn't mortally wound any of them, but she hadn't wanted to.

She still had a long way to go, but she accomplished more that she had ever thought she could. She would never have to watch as those she loved fight as she stood by helplessly, watching every injury and hearing their cries as they battled for their lives. Her only help then was her arrows, and most of the time those were not even close to being enough.

Still, it was encouraging. The triumph was that she, one that was always protected and had to stay behind, had fought a fight that she'd had no idea that she could win. She'd come along way. She'd become someone that she was proud to be. She could call herself a priestess, and finally accept it. The responsibility had always weighed too heavily on her before. Now she was ready to shoulder it.

The rain died down to a lite drizzle and would soon stop entirely. Since their arrival, Kakashi kept a close eye on the woman that they were there to see. He was perched in the tree outside her home. It was the best way for him to keep an eye on her, and their surroundings. He had is favorite copy of the Icha-Icha book, and was content to pass the day in protection of the tree branches.

It wasn't too far into the day that he became aware that the young woman was coming to. He was interested in how things wouldplay out. Looking down to his favorite book, he sighed, he really just wanted to pass the time quietly reading Icha-Icha, but things could get interested. Maybe he could get a few answers as well.

As she slowly opened her eyes, he could tell that she was a little disoriented. Waiting for her to realize that they were there, he continued to watch her.

When she moved quickly to look around, for Tsukino, he assumed, he knew that she'd regret it. He waited for her response at seeing them again.

As she turned to look for Shingo, Kagome's eyes locked with Kakashi's. Even with his headband pulled low covering one eye, the other lookedsteadily at her. He was waiting for her to do something, she knew. She was wary of his attention fixed on her like that. She was never one to covet attention, and really didn't like being watched. It made her uncomfortable.

The real question was why were they back? Deciding not to worry about that at the moment Kagome ignored him, and suppressed her surprise. Fighting the urge to fidget, Kagome dropped his gaze to finish looking around. She had to find Shingo.

Slowly, she tested her body to see how it would react to her movement. She discovered that though she was tired, sluggish, and little sore, but her wounds were nearly healed. She knew that she had to thank Sakura. It was a relief that she wasn't going to be helpless, or worse, useless.

Kakashi continued his surveillance of Kagome. It didn't seem to bother him that she was aware of this, nor did it matter. He had orders to take her to the village though, Tsunade had ordered to _persuade _her into coming of her own free will. He'd have to leave that to Naruto and Sakura. His type of persuasion would definitely have the opposite effect.

Sakura was the one to interrupt the boys' tirade. With a well trained eye, Sakura looked Kagome over to verify her recovery process. She was amazed at the quick rate that Kagome was healing. She hadn't expected her to rise today at all. At the very least a few days considering the amount of poison that was in her system.

Hiding her surprise, she took the tone that she used on patients, "Kagome, considering the toll on your body, you shouldn't be pushing yourself. You need to lie back down." Sakura didn't mention that they were to take her back with them. That was a bridge that she wasn't ready to cross yet.

Kakashi observed the interaction between Kagome and the members of his team. Her easy acceptance was a surprise, as well as her genuine concern for them. He'd have to keep a close eye on things. It appeared that she trusted Naruto and that was one thing in their favor. He'd admit that Naruto did have a way with people.

Sakura was still amazed at Kagome's healing abilities. Even though they were recent injuries, they'd healed as if they were days old. She was really an anomaly. To a medical mind, it was an intriguing puzzle.

Sakura couldn't help but feel excitement that Kagome was going back to the village with them. There was also much to learn about the herbs and plants that Kagome was using. Some of which she hadn't known held medicinal properties.

Also, she wanted to find out about Kagome Higurashi. From the robes that were seen inside, she'd assume that Kagome was a priestess of sorts. Though there hadn't been a true priestess in over a century.

There were so many questions. Was Kagome's quick healing due to her being from a line of priestesses? Could it be that she was in league with the ninja that were creating the toxins? She didn't think that was the case, but it was something that had to be considered.

Kagome sat alone on the small hill that overlookedwhat she thought was once going to be her home. There was nothing left of the once thriving village. No wooden or stone structures, and not even a layout was visible to make one thing that people had once occupied this area. All that was left was the old well and the small home she'd found. It was obvious that it was built later but still, it was there and a reminder. She didn't want to leave. She was afraid that if she did that she'd severe these ties forever.

Sakura told her of the seriousness of the toxins that were circulating throughout the ninja world. The most recent had been the worst so far. Raising troubled eyes away from the village that time had forgotten. Her gaze shifted to the clouds that floatedby on the soft breeze. Her body was still sore, and her wounds pulled, but she paid them no mind. Her mind and thought was on what path she should take.

Her thoughts were in turmoil over leaving but at the same time, she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't try to help Naruto's village. She knew in her heart that she couldn't ignore the plea in Sakura's eyes, and it was killing her. She was slowly giving way and resolving herself to forgo her hope of being discovered by her friends.

The torrent of emotions was crashing down on her. Dropping her head on her crossed arms, she gripped the material of her pants as if it was a life line. She almost drowned, the despair, the loneliness, the emptiness, it all came back. This time she didn't know if she could break free.

All that kept her sane was knowing that she was actually here. Though there had been times that she'd begun to have doubts, she knew that she was here and she was close to those that she loved. Could she leave? Could she let what may be the only chance of finding them slip away? Could she survive knowing that she was this close and walked away?

She was a grown woman now and felt as helpless as a small child. There was no true choice in the matter. Accepting that she was a priestess, she had to go, but she'd have to leave a part of her heart behind.

Memories of the small time that she'dgotten to spend with those that she'd started to call family began to rise. Though most of their times had been during a dark period, their bond was filled with warmth and love.

_Sango, she sawher clearly, smiling one moment,_ _and glaring at Miroku the next as he groped her butt without remorse._

_The perverted monk, rubbing the lump that Sango gavehim. Laughing and smiling with pride that she was his woman. _

_Shippou, her little kit, he was always there to cheer her on,_ _and console her when she was down. His pranks and laughter always brightened their day. _

_Inuyasha... He was her best friend, her champion, her strength, her devotion,_ _and her first love._

Tears burned hotly and she held them tightly. She was afraid to let them go. She felt that if she let them fall that she'd be leaving _them _behind, losing them forever. Burying her head deeply within her knees, she grasp at her legs to give her strength. She was digging her fingers in the skin of her injured leg and she felt none of it. Consumed with the loss that she thought she'd overcome, she was numb to all else. She didn't want to..._she didn't want to..._

He saw her huddled form as he headed up the hill. He knew what kind of decision that this was for her, the sacrifice that she'd make. The choice was not an easy one, but he wouldn't let her sacrifice her future by helping them.

He knelt down close to her, reaching out he placed a hand on her arm. He could feel the tremors that wrackedher body. Her story, the choice or lack of one, he understood the chaos going on within her. It saddened him to see her like this.

In a soft voice, he called out to her, "Kagome." She didn't seem to realize that he was there. Giving her arm a slight shake, he tried once more, "Kagome." It wasn't much at first, but she finally took a few deep breaths before raising her head. He wanted to make it up to her, "If you decide to come with us, I know what it will cost you."

Intent blue eyes shined with fire, as his face lit with determination. He stated boldly, "I will help you find them, Kagome. Until then, you can stay with me." With his usual enthusiasm and wide smile, he nodded as if to confirm his sincerity in the quest that he'd undertake for her.

Kagome was still in stunned surprise. She knew that he meant what he said, but she didn't know if he understood what such a vow would take. Looking into his eyes, she knew that if anyone could do it, he could. Naruto would accomplish great things. She could feel it. His earnest sincerity broke through the waves of loss, pain, and confusion. Feeling them fall away, Kagome finally grasped the hope that he offered.

Naruto could see that she was coming out of it, and he'd be there for her. She'd been through so much. She deserved some happiness and a happy ending. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he could see the tears that wanted to fall, and wonder how long she'd held on to them. Such sadness didn't belong with such a noble person.

She'd see them again. That was a promise that she'd keep to herself. She wouldn't lose them after all. A lone tear worked its way free and tried to fall. Kagome refused to let them fall. It was not the time for such thoughts. She'd help Naruto's village. She'd waited this long already, and if she could save so many lives, it was worth it.

Looking up at the young, blonde ninja, wiping the evidence from her cheek, she aid "Thanks, Naruto." Sniffing she gave a shaky laugh, "You must think that I'm being silly." Looking away, she wanted to hide her weakness from him. She didn't want to be seen as weak ever again.

Blinking her eyes quickly, she cleared her throat, before turning to Naruto with a true smile. "Come on, the others are waiting for us." Seeing him smile in return with his usual nod, she rose to stand next him. As they turned to walk back together, her heart felt lighter. Kagome didn't know where this path would lead, but she wouldn't be alone.

******Sorry that it took so long to update. I can hope that you will understand. My life has been so hectic. New job hours and my children have so many demands. Anyway... I hope that you will enjoy. To those that left reviews, you have my heart felt thanks. I always look forward to hearing from you to know what you like or don't like. :)


End file.
